Talk:Trial:008/@comment-27371390-20160329140222
Beat the mofo! Hey, guess what I got. YOU CAN SURVIVE GALAXY Here's my team, 1 squad: Gazia Lead - Buffer Jewel, Impiety Orb, Destroyer's Authority Lv.2 - For 10% Mitigation LS and op 60% ATK to DEF and vice versa Gazia Friend - Prized Light, Fallacy Orb, Warrior's Authority Lv. 2 - For 10% Mitigation LS and op 60% ATK to DEF and vice versa Lafiel - Malice Jewel, Fallacy Orb, Legendary Shield Lv.1 - BC when whit, BC when spark, Mitigation Tridon - Tridon's Trident, Miroku Pearl. Tablet of Protection Lv. 2 - Shield and BC/HC Drop Boost Hadaron - Axe of Hadaron, Heresy Orb. Piercing Lv. 1 - All bout that damage Charla - Eremorn's Aegis, Sacred Crystal - Angel Tears Lv. 2 - Do I even have to say.. Angel Idol, every useful buff, heal, spark buff, holy cow... NOTES: TURN COUNTING IS IMPORTANT DO NOT USE UBB IN SECOND FORM So here's the key: Kill Lucius' first form slowly. You have to time this right if you want as few revives to use. For me, when Lucius is around 5%, I SBB'ed Hadaron and guarded the rest. Charla survived because of her Angel Idol, Hadaron died (ofc), my Gazia Friend died, and the rest survived with roughly 2k hp left. Fujin'ed Charla and Lafiel for the heal and to get BB momentum started, respectively. After that, it's just turn counting. Attacks to watch out for: Lost Soul in second form, every 5 turns. - Oh god this thing. Made me use a revive, but after that I got to play around with it. The only way to survive this hit is through guarding, and if you did guard then it's a guaranteed survival. In my case I made sure Hadaron has SBB every 5 turns, guard the rest. Since Lost Soul is ST, the team has guaranteed survival since it can't hit Hadaron and if it hits anyone else, they'll survive through guarding. Sometimes I forget this though and it hits Lafiel, but Lafiel aka best waifu didn't die, partly thanks to Tridon Shield and Mitigation. Oblio - If you don't have a good gradual BC filler (Charla, Vermillion) then this is gonna be quite a problem. You'll run out of Fujin's before you know it. This is where instant BC Fill spheres come in excellent use. I recommend getting RC5 Sphere Sacred Crystal, which, whoever you put it into, will get guaranteed BB in 1 or 2 turns. (Charla in my case to get everyone's gauges started) That's about it. You might want to use UBB in first form to avoid unnecessary deaths. Items used: 2 Dews (Didn't use any) Fujin Potions - Used in first form, first turn, to get BB momentum, used second one on Oblio's deprived stages Revive - Used one to Revive Hadaron on Galaxy Revive Light - Used one to Revive Gazia Friend on Galaxy, used another one in miscounted Lost Soul stages. Fujin Tonic - Used one in Oblio's deprived stages, used one on 3rd form to insta fill UBB because Hype Good luck!